The distance of our bridal bed
by me.fergie
Summary: Thor wants to ask the Queen of the Valkyrie's hand in marriage. Brynhild however can not be won over with a roar and a hammer.
1. The lily among the thorns

My first shot at a Thor Fanfiction.

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Chapter Title**: From_ Slaying the Dreamer_ - Nightwish

* * *

**Chapter One: The lily among the thorns, the prey among the wolves**

Oh, the feast. How Loki longed to leave.

It was not that he didn't enjoy a feast every now and then. In fact, he did enjoy them. Just not this particular feast. As a reminder of their victory over Jotunheim they celebrated this particular feast every year. It was always the same. It would start with Odin telling the stories of their victory, and then everybody would hail to the Allfather, and then there would be food and drink for days. But Loki didn't like that feast. It reminded him too much of the conversation he, Thor and Odin had so many years ago. That only one of them could be king. And Loki was sure it would not be him. It would be Thor. Thor, the Thunderer, the bright star on the sky of the Nine Realms. It was not that Loki was envious of Thor for becoming King of Asgard. He only ever felt inferior to Thor, to whom everybody in the Nine Realms looked up in awe, and where there was no place for The Trickster. He knew he was in fact inferior to his brother, and the only one who probably did not notice it was Thor himself. In rank, of course, but not for the rest. Thor treated him more of an equal than the rest of Asgard. Even now, at a feast of all things, Loki, although sitting with his brother's friends, somehow sat apart. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were jesting and laughing, yes, even Hogun had the traces of a smile on his lips, and Sif was listening to Thor as he recounted a story Odin had once told him. Loki sat with them, yet didn't join their conversation and was twirling the mead in his chalice, longing for an opportunity to leave. It didn't come.

At some point of the evening, Thor turned to him, "Why the sullen face, brother? Is this feast not to your liking?"

Loki sat the chalice down and smiled a faint smile, "It is, dear brother. I am just tired. Sleep did not come easily to me last night as I was excited to hear the stories of father's heroic deeds again." A blatant lie, but well, this was what gave him his names. The Liesmith, the Trickster, The Sly One. So give them what they wanted.

Volstagg patted him on the shoulder so hard he almost lost balance, "Ah, Loki, just wait. Soon you will hear about your brother's conquests during our feasts. When he becomes King of Asgard he will have his own tales to tell. Friend Thor, when is it going to be?"

Thor downed the contents of his chalice, "Soon, my friend. In fact, I have only now started to look for the perfect queen to be my partner as I inherit the throne." All eyes including Loki's immediately turned to Sif. Of course, the shield maiden, fair Sif, would be the perfect queen. Even Thor must have finally noticed it. "And you, my friends, my brother, will help me conquer this woman."

Loki frowned, but Hogun asked, "Why would she need any conquering?" It was obvious that Sif held feelings for Thor, even if she hid it well behind her armour.

"Well, the bards tell that Brynhild needs to be fought."

Loki almost laughed, "Surely you are joking, brother. Brynhild? The Valkyrie?"

"That very woman, Loki." Thor down another chalice of mead. "In a few days, I will travel to Midgard and ask Brynhild's hand in marriage. And I want you all to accompany me like you have done so often before. You, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif."

The Warriors Three cheered, even Hogun, but Loki waved them silent, "But Thor, are you aware that she has never been bested in combat before?"

"What combat?" Fandral asked. "Loki, tell us what you know." He shushed away the woman who was currently tending to him. "I must admit I do not know a lot about Brynhild apart from what you hear in the Bard's song. Tell us the story, Loki."

Loki was painfully aware of the eyes that rested on his lips. He took another sip of mead and started, "Brynhild is the fairest and strongest of the Valkyrie. Ages ago, the Allfather asked her to decide a war between two kings. He had his favourite, but the kindhearted Brynhild decided against his wishes. For that, the Allfather punished her. She was condemned to sleep for all eternity. A man called Sigurd, awaked her and promised to take her as his bride. However, he left soon thereafter. I do not know why. Odin decided to let Brynhild stay awake, but, still as a punishment, ordered her to ask every man who would ask her hand in marriage had to best her in three combats: throw a spear, throw a boulder, and jump over that boulder. The first to best her would be her rightful husband. The men who lose will die. So far, she is still unmarried…" He didn't add what everyone on the table should know by now; that every man who fought Brynhild had died. No man had lived to tell the worlds about what she looked like, what she sounded like. The songs about her however told of the fairest beauty, combined with strength no mortal had ever seen. "There are rumours that she will wait for Sigurd. Thor, trying to go there and beat her is insane."

Fandral laughed, and again Loki had to brace himself against a pat on the shoulder by Volstagg. "Ah Loki, for you it might be. She would not even have to try hard to beat you." Volstagg turned to Thor again. "When are we leaving?"

Thor dug into his plate as he spoke, "Of course I will have to ask the Allfather first, but I doubt he will refuse my request. After all, to have the Valkyrie marry his son and the future king of Asgard would assure her obedience. And he knows that I will best this woman."

"I doubt this woman will be obedient to a man who can conquer her body but not her heart." The heads of the warriors turned to Sif. "Loki has already said it: she might be a warrior, a Valkyrie, but she got herself into this situation because she let her heart speak, instead of following the Allfather's orders. This is a heart that will not be conquered with spears and boulders."

Loki had to admit Sif had made a good point, although he sincerely doubted Brynhild would be kind-hearted against the son of Odin. Loki had not much experience when it came to love, but he found it hard to believe any heart could be won in a battle. Although the Midgardian kings seemed to have made that a key factor in marrying their daughters off.

Sif added, "But of course, if you decide to go to this Midgardian Island to ask her hand in marriage, I will go with you."

"And so will we." Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral said in unison. And Fandral added, "And if you lose, I might ask her myself."

Thor laughed, "You might want to try first, then, because I will not lose." Then he turned to Loki, "Will you go with me as well, brother?"

Loki nodded and placed a hand over his heart, "Of course, brother." He could not let Thor go alone, not even with his friends. If Brynhild ever won this battle, it might be his silver tongue that saved his brother and the warriors and Sif from a certain death. If the Valkyrie's heart could not be won with violence, it could maybe be melted with sweet words. That was what Loki did best. He was not a fighter, not like the others, but he could talk. Talk his way out of any situation, like with the dwarves when they asked his head in return for Mjölnir. "It will be an honour for me to walk with you as you meet your future wife."

There were cheers all over the table and Thor raised his chalice, "To my future wife." The others joined in; only Loki hesitated.

* * *

Days later, they gathered outside to be transported to Midgard. They were all in full armour except for Loki; he had figured out a while ago that his heavy armour only hindered him in a fight where he could easily evade danger with the use of his magic or even just his agility. But the rest of them were fully clad, Fandral and Thor had even had their armour and weapons polished by the looks of it. Of course, on an island where only women lived, Fandral would have his fun.

Now Thor stepped towards Heimdall who greeted him, "Thor. The Allfather has given me orders to send you to Midgard." He smiled, "May you be lucky. She is a beautiful woman."

Of course Heimdall had seen her.

"What is she like?" Thor asked.

Heimdall turned around, "Her hair is long, the colour of gold and silver. Her eyes are green. Her body is worthy of being turned into the body of a Goddess."

The men, except for Loki, laughed. Loki however asked, "What else can you see?"

Heimdall smiled, "She has spirit. Much like our lady Sif. She is a skilled fighter, and if I can detect one weakness, it is archery. She is intelligent and well-read, polite and well-mannered. A woman fit to be Queen of Asgard. If you can win her heart, Thor, you are a lucky man."

The men cheered, and Thor replied, "Then let us not waste time, my friends." They held hands and waited for Heimdall to send them to Midgard.


	2. As she danced my eyes began to shine

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _Astral Romance - _Nightwish

**Chapter Title**: From_ Once upon a Troubadour_ - Nightwish

* * *

**Chapter Two: As she danced my eyes began to shine**

The area they landed in was barren and cold. Iceland. The island of Midgard where Odin had banished Brynhild. The Valkyrie was a queen here, ruling over her island. She could have had it worse, Loki thought. Despite the cold and the dark skies, he felt immediately strangely at home here. The silence was almost too loud as all of them looked around to see where they had landed.

Thor spoke first, "Where is her palace?" He had imagined an impressive palace, much like theirs on Asgard. But there was nothing.

Loki noticed the women first. Two, clad in armours and each holding a spear. "Maybe you should ask them, brother." He noticed that Sif and the Warriors had immediately placed their hands on their respective weapons. He couldn't quite hide his smile. For three men who had been convinced even Brynhild's army could not endanger them, they had reached for their weapons quite quickly.

Only Thor and Loki did not move. Thor lowered his head slightly, "I am Thor Odinson. I would like to speak to Queen Brynhild to ask her hand in marriage. Please, guide me to her."

The taller one of the woman answered, "Welcome, Thor, Son of Odin. Please follow us." Both turned their backs to them and walked back to where they came from. Only then the castle appeared. Loki could sense the powerful magic. Apparently, to all foreigners and guests until they had stated the purpose of their visit, the palace remained concealed. Now mists and fog disappeared and the palace lay before them. Loki followed the others, looking around. It was impressive, but not decorated with gold and silver like Asgard's palace. The walls were stone, marble some, functional, not decorative.

Then the woman who had spoken before turned around, "Our Queen is behind this door, Son of Odin. We must however ask you to leave your weapons here. No weapons but those of the guards are allowed in there."

Loki could sense the uproar that was about the come from the warriors and Thor and Sif. Before they could open their mouths to protest however, he made a step forward, bowed his head to the women, and handed them over his daggers. The woman collected them. Soon, Fandral's sword, Hogun's mace, Volstagg's axe, Sif's spear and even Mjölnir followed. Loki let out a breath. Good, they were following his advice.

The woman now opened the door. She made a few steps, then went down on one knee with her head lowered in submission, "My Queen, Thor Odinson and his fellowship are here as the Son of Odin wants to ask your hand in marriage."

Brynhild, sitting on her thrown, wearing the same armour and helmet as her guards, nodded. "Guide them in."

Thor and his companions walked in. Thor was the first to drop to his knee, "My Queen, it is an honour to meet you. I am Thor, Son of Odin, and I am here to ask you to be my wife."

"Welcome to Iceland, Thor, Son of Odin." Brynhild replied, her voice slightly muffled by the helmet. "How is your dear father?"

"He is well, my Queen."

Loki rolled his eyes; it was clear from the edge in the Valkyrie's voice that she could not care less how Odin fared.

Now Sif made a step forward, "My Queen, I am Sif, a companion of Thor."

Brynhild now shifted in her seat, "Welcome, Sif, companion of Thor." She then raised both her hands, apparently sensing there was no immediate danger from her visitor, and took of her helmet.

Loki had to admit that not even fair Freyja was as fair as the Valkyrie. Heimdall had been right; she was a worthy wife for a king.

Apparently the Warriors Three thought the same as they all but pushed him out of the way to join Thor and Sif kneeling before the Queen.

"I am Volstagg the Valiant, of the Warriors Three. My axe is forever at your service, my Queen."

"I am Fandral the Dashing. You have my sword whenever you need it." That idiot actually blinked at Brynhild.

"And I am Hogun the Grim, my Queen. Whatever I can do for you, I will."

_Et tu, Hogun?_ Loki thought, slightly disappointed. He looked more like Hogun the Shy than Hogun the Grim right now.

"Welcome to Iceland, Warriors Three." Brynhild said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Anything you need, do not hesitate to bring it up. My maidens and I hope you will have a pleasant stay here." Her eyes scanned the room, resting on Loki. "You have not introduced yourself."

Indeed, Loki hadn't. He went down on one knee as well and lowered his head, "My Queen, I am Loki, Son of Odin and brother of Thor. May I thank you for this your warm welcome? I am sure our stay here will be nothing but pleasant. It is an honour meeting you."

"The honour is mine, Loki Odinson." She answered, then got up and bowed to them. "Thor Odinson, you have asked my hand in marriage. I am sure you of all people know what this means. You will have to best me. Your spear must fly further than mine. Your boulder must fly further than mine. Your jump must be further than mine. Only then shall you be my husband. If you fail, you will die. Are you aware of all this?"

"Yes, my Queen." Thor said. "I am aware, and I will vow to you that should I best you, it will be without magic or trickery."

She smiled, "Very well. If you don't mind, I will have everything arrange for tomorrow evening. Tonight, you shall be my guests at a feast. If you will excuse me now."

Again, all of them bowed their heads as she walked past them and left the room.

Only when she was gone Thor raised his head, "A woman fit for a king."

"If you can beat her…" Fandral added.

Thor only grinned, "My friends, even the most powerful of the Valkyries cannot match my strength. Tomorrow evening, I shall have a queen by my side."

* * *

The banquet Brynhild had prepared was just as divine as the banquets in Asgard. Loki sat closest to the queen, not knowing why, but apparently the blatant admiration of the rest of the present men was not something she appreciated much over dinner. But she didn't talk. She sat on her throne, ate grapes and listened to the stories Thor and the Warriors told her. She seemed amused at the very least. Only when Sif talked, she listened intently. Of course. Sif was a warrior just like Brynhild. No wonder the Queen of the Valkyries would want to hear her stories most.

At some point, Sif said, "My Queen, you would do me the greatest honour if you and I could engage in a little fight. A little demonstration of our skills."

Loki almost chuckled. If anything, Sif wanted to either impress Thor or show the Valkyrie who was the strongest maiden in the room. It would be fun to watch. Especially for Thor. Two women fighting over him, that was something even the Thunderer had yet to experience. Loki felt a twinge of jealousy. No maiden had ever fought another maiden to gain his attention.

Brynhild shook her head, "Lady Sif, I must apologize, but I do not fight my sisters. If, however, one of your warrior friends would care for a demonstration, I shall be happy to show you how I fight." She looked around, a sparkle in her eyes.

Loki had to turn his face away or else he would have burst into laughter at the look in her eyes. She _knew_ she would beat them all, except maybe for Thor. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun seemed taken aback. They whispered amongst each other as Brynhild patiently waited for an answer. Even Thor watched his friends, a smile on his face as well.

Then, suddenly, Fandral grinned and said, "Loki, why don't you fight her?"

_However I came up in their conversation… _ Loki thought.

Brynhild turned to him, "It would be an honour to fight both Odin's sons…"

But Loki shook his head, "Forgive me, my Queen, but I would be easy prey and bore you to death. I am not much of a fighter."

"Ah, now, Loki, do not underestimate your qualities as a fighter." Fandral said. "You should be able to hold your ground against a woman." Both Sif and Brynhild looked at him. "Even this very special woman. And if not, at least the storytellers will sing songs about how you were beaten by the Queen of the Valkyries."

_Because this is how I want to be remembered… At least you will have your fun while I am being bashed up… _

Brynhild looked at Loki, the sparkle still in her eyes, "Picture it as a dance. I will not hurt or damage you, and if I beat you you may live because this is not a fight for marriage. And if you beat me you do not have to wed me. It would be an honour." She repeated.

Loki lowered his head, "It would be an insult to refuse your wish, my Queen. Please be gentle though. I want to find a wife myself soon, and I hear women do not like to engage with men who lose their battles so undignified."

A smile appeared on her lips, "On my life, Loki Odinson, I will be gentle." She motioned to her servants. "Please bring his weapons. And my sword and armour."

"No magic, Loki." Fandral yelled, a huge grin plastered on his face. "You cannot insult the Queen like this."

_I would never, you shallow talker. _Loki thought. He watched as the servants whisked away the tables and made room for their fight. He knew he would lose. Of course, that had been Fandral's idea all along. Humiliate the trickster. Loki didn't take it personally. Well, not much. It was how friends joked amongst themselves. Only Loki didn't consider himself a friend of the Warriors Three. So, yeah, he took it personally. He never fit, and it felt like Fandral wanted to show him. Well, let him. Let them. He would fight as well as he could. After all, many before him had lost to Brynhild.

As Loki walked into the middle of the room, he did not wear his armour, contrary to Brynhild. She frowned at the sight, "You are vulnerable like this."

Loki nodded, "Yet, I think this will be my only chance at surviving the first round. I cannot match your strength or precision. So all I can do is try not get hit. Please do not take this as an insult, my queen."

She shook her head, "Loki Odinson, you are the only one who has not insulted me so far." She bowed her head to him. Then she gave him his daggers. "Those are good. Dwarf made?"

Loki nodded again as he ran his hand over the daggers, "Yes, my Queen. Would you like to use them? I can lose just as well with a sword."

She actually laughed, "I am sure you are flattering me, and that you are more of a fighter than you let on. But no, take your daggers." She held her sword before her face, "Normally I would wish you the best of luck."

Loki raised both his hands, each carrying a dagger, "Please, do. Anything that keeps me surviving the first twenty seconds."

"Good luck, then."

She blinked at him and started wielding her sword as she made a few steps backwards. With a scream that almost echoed in the hall she suddenly brought it down on Loki's head. Loki raised his right arm and blocked the sword with the dagger, the force of the hit making his arm shake. She grinned and twirled, her sword blocking the dagger, and, with a slight tug, freed the dagger from Loki's hand. It clattered as it landed on the floor. _Well, this is worse than I thought, _Loki mused, shaking the numbness from his hand as he heard the laughter from the Warriors Three. Brynhild wielded her sword again, eyeing the second dagger. This time, apparently, she wanted to smack it out of Loki's hand as the broad side of her sword was about to hit it. But Loki was prepared this time. He made a step to the right, out of Brynhild's way. The force of her own hit made her stagger, but she found her balance back quickly. With a movement so graceful it made the warriors gasp, she kicked the dagger out of Loki's hand and caught the weapon in mid-flight. With the dagger in her left and the sword in her right, she charged at Loki, who waited till the last split second to dash away. This time, Brynhild tumbled to the floor. Loki was surprised that he had managed that, but before he had realized it, she was back on her feet. With the butt of her sword, she hit his knee. With a pain filled scream, Loki went on his knee, only to find himself with his own dagger against his throat. He lowered his head slightly and raised his hands in surrender. The laughter was unbearable, and he was actually glad it was over.

Brynhild reached for his hand and pulled him into a standing position. "Thank you very much. I rejoiced in this fight."

Loki nodded, "So did I. All my limbs still attached to my body, I guess I can count that as a victory." He turned back to the table, face flushed. Of course it was not shameful to have lost against the Valkyrie. Many had before. Yet, being humiliated like that in front of his… in front of the others was not something he liked. He sat down on his seat again and took a sip of his mead, the sweetest he had ever tasted. He could hear Fandral, Volstagg, and even Thor making fun of him, but ignored it. Every now and then, his eyes went to look for Brynhild, and every time, he caught her watching him. Probably wanting to watch how the youngest son of her sworn enemy was lamenting his defeat. It didn't take long until Loki excused himself and left. It was even less dignified than losing, but at this point he did not care anymore.

He stepped outside.


	3. From my cave I watch the land untamed

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _**Astral Romance** - _Nightwish

******Chapter Title**: From_ Sacrament of Wilderness_ - Nightwis

* * *

**Chapter Three: From my cave I watch the land untamed**

The whole night, Loki wandered over the island. It was beautiful. Captivating. Yes, it was cold and barren land. But somehow, and Loki really didn't know why, but he felt at home. More than in Asgard, actually. The cold did not bother him much, and he enjoyed the silence. Only the ice cracking under his footsteps could be heard. He watched the animals passing. They looked healthy enough, even with no grass or trees to eat from. It was probably magic as well. Loki walked over to an elk. The animal didn't run, and Loki reached out a hand. The elk sniffed his hand, but then let Loki caress it. "Beautiful creature… how do you survive here, tell me…" He patted the elk for a good while before turned and walked on. At least animals respected him.

Then suddenly, he fell. His head burst into pain as he landed on the ground, and he could barely evade the stabbing of a spear, rolling to the side. A small and hooded figure attacked him. Loki barely managed to grab his daggers before the next fierce attack. He managed however to kick the attacker in the stomach, making him double over. Quickly, he cast a projection of himself and vanished. As the attacker throw his spear and it went right through the illusion, the attacker stood, looking around.

It was at that moment that Loki stepped behind him and placed his dagger against the other man's throat, "Who send you?"

The man struggled, "How _dare_ you threaten the Queen of Iceland?"

"The Queen of…" Loki let the dagger sink. "I apologize, my Queen. I did not recognize you. I am Loki."

She pulled the hood of her head and turned around to face him, "Loki. I have to apologize. I thought you were poaching." She picked up her spear. "That was some impressive magic…"

Loki shook his head, "It is nothing compared to the magic I feel in every shred of ice in this country. Tell me, how do you feed your animals?"

She smiled, "Walk with me and I show you…"

Loki accepted the invitation and followed her, "Do you not require sleep the night before a battle?"

She looked away, "I have slept for ages. Sleep does not come to me anymore. Maybe after the battle tomorrow."

Loki nodded; of course, she had slept for ages. "So you think you will beat my brother?"

She nodded, "Yes. I have to think I will beat him, or else I should not even start and just give myself away willingly."

"Will Thor die if he loses?"

Again, she nodded, "Yes. It is a binding magical contract that your brother and I conclude. There is no way out. Not even for the son of the man who cursed me like this." She pointed to a green tree. "This tree never stops growing. No matter how much the animals feast on it, one day later it is back to its old glory. None of my animals will ever starve."

Loki looked up, "This is an impressive tree, my queen." _For someone who has a silver tongue, you seem to be at a lack of words tonight. _

She shook her head, "Not the most impressive." She led him around the palace.

Loki's eyes widened, "What is that?" He stood before another tall tree. The tree bore no leaves, but its branches and twigs were made completely of ice. It was a light source, illuminating the whole area. "I have never seen such a thing."

She smiled, "It is beautiful, is it not? King Laufey of Jotunheim gave it to me. He said it can barely compete with my beauty. I think he is lying. But he said that when my true love lands on the island, the tree will start to shed snowflakes."

Loki frowned, "Really?" That sounded like the tales Midgardian parents told their children.

She nodded, "Yes. I think he said it so that when his son lands to claim me, the Prince can make it snow and therefore I will believe he is my one true love." She chuckled.

Loki grinned and raised his hand, "Well, maybe we can speed things up." A second later, snowflakes started to rain from the tree. "I am the brother of him who rules thunder and lightning. Snow is not a challenge."

Brynhild moved closer to the tree and held out her hand, "It's real."

Loki nodded, "Not everything I do is an illusion. Maybe my brother is your true love."

That elicited a laughter, "I sincerely doubt that…" She turned to him. "You beat me. You could claim me now. In a real battle, you would be allowed to use your magic."

Loki hesitated, then shook his head, "With all due respect, my Queen, I don't believe in beating a woman so she will become my wife. The stories about you claim you are kind-hearted, and that you opposed Odin's will because of that very virtue. It is not my place to say, but I think his punishment for you was cruel. You will be beaten by a man at some point, a man you do not know, and where you cannot know if you will ever be able to love him. Or you will stay alone for the rest of your life. If it was in my power, I would undo his command. But all I can do is apologize, and show you my respect in not trying to claim you."

Brynhild said nothing for a long while, just watched him. Only when he started to feel really uncomfortable at the silence, she said, "These are wise words, Loki Odinson. No man who ever landed on this island ever thought like this." She turned away and looked at the tree. "In a world where women are expected to be docile and demure, it is the greatest achievement of a man to conquer a woman with spirit, only to break said spirit and change the woman until she fits his image of the perfect wife." Then she looked back at Loki, "I cannot point out one man who landed here and fought me because he felt true love for me. I am just another trophy, a relic, just another possibility for a prince or a warrior to add to his reputation as the best and fiercest in the land… Is your brother here because he feels love for me?"

Loki thought about it, then shook his head, "I doubt it. My brother is a good man, but not bright enough to even consider the situation you find yourself in, or he would not come to ask your hand. Because no man who would love you would ever face you in a battle, because he would not want to force you into a marriage you do not want." He felt what he said. He had never given much thought to Brynhild. Now that he had met her, however, he understood the terrible fate Odin had put on her. "Could you ever love a man who would consider beating you?"

She shook her head, "No. I am not impressed by strength or battle skills. Sigurd impressed me because he walked through the ring of fire to wake me up. Courage impresses me. Kindness. Intelligence. Your brother would impress me most if he swore to change my fate. As the rightful heir of the throne of Asgard, surely he could convince his father…" Her eyes locked with Loki's.

Loki lowered his head, "I can try, but he will not listen to me. I am but the brother of his favourite. The second in line."

She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, "I would appreciate you try." She looked back at the tree. "Your friends made fun of you when you lost against me."

Loki shrugged, "The weapon of those who cannot beat me with their words is to ridicule me. I am used to their jesting. I knew I could not possibly win. In fact, they would probably have cheered for you if you had wounded me. It does not bother me." Again, a blatant lie.

She smiled, "It should not." She lowered her head, "I am glad it is not you who came to ask me in marriage. I would hate to have to kill you, Loki."

Loki looked at her, "My Queen… thank you for those kind words." It was the kindest thing everybody had ever said to him. Well, except for his mother, maybe. "I would wish you good luck for tomorrow, but since that would mean my brother's death, I cannot say the words… I only wish that, should you have to come to Asgard with us, that you can love my brother. Because I would hate to know you are distressed." That was the truth, and it came just as easily to him as his lies.

She smiled as she raised her head, "I thank you, Loki." She moved closer to him and out of nowhere kissed his lips. It was a chaste kiss, and yet Loki, who had bedded many women in Asgard, had never experienced something as intimate as this kiss. He closed his eyes and returned it.

She broke it eventually and whispered, "Good night, Loki…" The she walked away.

Loki remained where he was, the ghost of the kiss still on his lips. Damn. He had just fallen in love with his brother's bride-to-be. If he had looked for anything that would make the fight tomorrow worse for him, there he had found it. Because no matter how it ended, he would lose someone dear to him.


	4. In my world love is for poets

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _**Astral Romance** - _Nightwish

******Chapter Title**: From **_Swanheart_ - **Nightwish

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****In my world love is for poets**

Thor turned around, "What do you say, my friends?"

Fandral shrugged, "You look impressive as ever. Been learning things from Loki, have you?"

Thor turned back to the mirror. Just as Loki the night before, Thor was not clad in his armour. He wore light clothing. "I do not fight her, so why would I need armour? Especially for the jump over the boulder, my clothes should not hinder my movements." He moved his arms and legs, satisfied with the way he felt not impaired by his clothes. "My friends, tonight, we will go back home, and I will have my future wife by my side." He looked around. "Where is my brother?"

Sif who sat on the floor looked up, "I have not seen him since the banquet. Was he not with you, Thor?"

As Thor shook his head, Volstagg joked, "He probably hides from us after his defeat yesterday…"

"It is easy to joke about others when you yourself did not have the heart to face the greatest of the Valkyries." Loki murmured as he entered the room. "And for your information, while you were admiring my brother's physique, I was outside and watched the preparations. If you are interested, the spears are huge. Four women carried them. And the boulder is big. Thor, you will have to really fight for this one."

Thor laughed, "Oh, dear Loki, always so worried for me. Rest your head, brother, for I will not lose." He patted Loki on the shoulder, "Let us go, my friends. I have a vow to make."

* * *

Brynhild was ready when Thor and his friends entered the hall. She lowered her head slightly, "My guests. Did you rest well this night?" She as well had chosen light clothing; her hair was braided back.

Thor went down on his knee, "I did, my queen. I hope you did as well?"

She nodded, "I spent my night in silence. Now, I am sure you are eager to prove your worth, Son of Odin. The rules of this are easy." She held out an arm. "You and I will touch; your hand around my elbow, my hand around yours. Then you will say the words, 'I hereby ask you, Brynhild, to be my wife'. As you say those words, we conclude a magical contract that cannot be broken; either you lose and forfeit your life, or you win, and I become your wife. There is no turning back." She moved her arm to point towards the spear and the boulder. "Your spear must fly further than mine. You must throw your boulder further than I throw mine. And then jump over the boulder." She turned back to Thor, "Consider your choices, Son of Odin."

Loki watched intently. He knew what he would do. Not utter the words. Not because he was afraid. But because how different from last night Brynhild was. Last night, she had smiled. Now, her face was serious, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Did she know she would lose? Was that what made her unhappy?

Thor did not notice anything, of course not, the mindless oaf, "I have made my choice, my Queen." He reached out his arm, his hand locking around her lower arm.

She locked her fingers around his in return, "Say the words, Thor Odinson…" At the last word, her eyes flickered over to Loki. Loki caught her look and returned it before looking down on the floor. He was only second to Thor. Odin would never forgive him if he suddenly claimed something his brother considered his. But it was more than obvios which son of the Allfather the Valkyrie favoured. For the second time ever, a woman had not been blinded by Thor's attractiveness, strength, and carefree nature. Sure she respected the Thunderer, but nothing more. No swooning, no ogling. Sif was the only woman Loki knew that did not faint because of Thor's smile. Now Brynhild joined her. It was a shame. For every woman Thor could have, he chose one who did not want him but would be forced to be with him. And now, Thor would conclude the contract and bring this woman home with him.

But Thor said nothing. The silence was deafening. The Thunderer turned to Loki and saw his brother's downcast eyes. Then, he let go. "My Queen… I cannot do this. Forgive me."

Brynhild was surprised, but it did not compare to the looks on the faces of Thor's companions. Fandral looked at him, mouth gaping. Hogun and Volstagg looked at each other. Only Sif smiled.

It took a while until Brynhild said something, "May I ask what changed your mind, Thor?"

He nodded, "I saw you looking at my brother, my Queen. I might not be as bright as he is, but I understand this look you gave him, and his reaction to it. You prefer him. So let him say the words. Loki, come here."

Loki stepped forward, completely overwhelmed by what had just happened. Thor had just… he had read somebody else's feelings. And even more, respected them. Brynhild had shown that she did not want this, not even in the most obvious way, and yet, Thor had picked it up. Her look had told him that she preferred Loki. And Thor was now stepping back to give his place to his younger brother.

Loki walked up to Thor, "Brother…"

"Do not deny it, Loki. Here…" He put Loki's arm over Brynhild's. "Say the words, Loki. Maybe you can win."

Loki looked up at Brynhild, "My Queen… Forgive me, but I will not say the words. You know why."

She squeezed his arm and smiled, "I know. Thank you, Loki…" Then she let go and turned back to Thor, "I must admit I was wrong about you, Thor Odinson. I thank you for this sacrifice you made. If ever me and my Valkyries can help you, do not hesitate to bring up your wishes before me."

Thor lowered his head, "I offer you the same, my Queen. If I may bring up one wish immediately, could we stay here for one more night? Your company is most alluring and this island is beautiful. Tomorrow, we will leave for Asgard again."

She nodded, "Be my guests for as long as you desire. You and your companions will always be welcome in my kingdom." She motioned for her servants to carry away the spears and boulders. "I invite you to stroll around the island with a handful of my guards. It is a beautiful place. Tonight we will feast yet again, and we will all be merry, for you have shown me a respect worthy of both of us, Thor Odinson. Friend."

Thor nodded with a smile and turned, waving the Warriors Three and Sif to come with him.

Loki remained behind. Only when the servants closed the door behind his brother and his companions, he murmured, "Who would have thought that after so many ages Thor can still surprise me…"

Brynhild watched the door as well, "I must be still asleep." Then she took Loki's hand in hers, "You stood by your word, Loki. Not that I doubted it. I thank you with all my heart."

Loki intertwined his fingers with hers, "As I have said, I don't believe in trophies and relicts. I will talk to the Allfather and hope he will change his mind and your fate. If not…" _If not it means we will never be together, for I do not want to beat you, and you beating me will mean my death. _

She nodded, "I know." She looked at their hands, "I would show you the island tonight, but you have seen all that is beautiful. But be my companion at the feast tonight. It might be the only opportunity I have to sit with a man I like." She added.

Loki smiled, "I would love nothing more, Brynhild."

* * *

The feast lasted the whole night, but Loki excused himself after only a few hours. He was not in the mood for celebrating the alliance. So he strolled through the palace, accompanied by one of the guards. She showed him around, and prided herself especially when she showed him the weapon's vault. Attached to the wall was an impressive number of spears. Spears of the men that had lost against Brynhild. Loki was fascinated.

"Do you like what you see?" Brynhild suddenly asked from behind him, waving the guard away.

Loki did not turn around but said, "It is better than to display the skulls of the fallen I suppose."

She laughed, "Indeed. Although that might scare off those that are not good fighters. Sometimes it pains me to kill those that are of a kind heart."

Loki understood, "Killing is never fun. My brother and his friends enjoy it. Too much maybe." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Is it true that you are still waiting for Sigurd?"

She pointed at a spear that stood apart from the others, "It would appear so. But the love I felt for him… As time passes by I wonder if it is not more gratitude than love I feel. He awakened me from not just a sleep, but from a nightmare. Here…" she pointed at the ring on her finger. "He gave me this. He said I should keep this as a token until he returned. A prove of his love."

Loki looked at the ring, "Andvaranaut."

"How do you know?"

Loki had to smile, "I was the one to steal it from Andvari. He cursed it to bring death to the one who posesses it. I gave it away quickly, to a man whose son I accidentally killed. I heard the brother of the deceased slayed his father, claimed the ring and turned into a dragon to guard it."

Brynhild looked at her finger, "Fafnir. Sigurd slayed him and bathed in his blood and thus became invulnerable. He took the ring from him. When he stepped here through the ring of fire, he was not even harmed. He put Andvaranaut on my finger and awakened me." She smiled at him, "You stole it from Andvari?"

Loki nodded, "I have always been one for mischief."

She smiled, "I would like to hear the stories you can tell."

Loki shook his head, "I am sure yours are much more interesting."

"The skalds can tell you my stories. I hear they are not even lying. We could sit on the roof of the castle. From there you have the most beautiful view over the island." She took his hand, "Please, Loki. I do not want to say farewell to you tomorrow and not know all of those stories."

Loki's heart beat painfully at the thought of having to leave so soon, but everything else was out of the question. He would follow Thor everywhere. So he smiled, "I cannot deny such a request, my Queen. Please do lead the way."

She smiled and walked before him, "I hope you return earlier than Sigurd."

* * *

Neither Loki not Brynhild slept that night. They sat on the roof for hours, then moved into Brynhild's bedroom where they lay on the bed, with Loki wrapping his arms around Brynhild as he told her of Sif's shaved hair, of the dwarves that had sewed his lips shut, of Sleipnir and how his sacrifice had saved Freya from being married to a giant, and, his favourite story, when he had made Thor dress up as Freya to retrieve Mjölnir which had been stolen. Brynhild laughed at most of those stories. Only when he told her about his mouth sewn shut, he felt her eyes resting on his lips before she kissed them gently.

He kissed her back, but stopped soon. "The skalds say that if you lose your virtue, you lose your strength…"

She lowered her head, "Yes. Another part of this curse."

Loki sighed, "As much as I would like to share this bed with you in the most intimate ways, I cannot. To think you will at some point lose to a man you do not want as a husband… I do not want this to me the result of just one night."

She looked up at him before kissing him again, "I will fight every man until you come back, Loki. Until we can be one." Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

Loki smiled a sad smile.

* * *

The next morning they parted ways, and Loki had never felt so alone in his entire lifetime. He knew he did not have the power to convince Odin to change Brynhild's fate. All he could hope was for Thor to do it once he became king.

* * *

**My dear readers, thank you all SO MUCH for your lovely and encouraging reviews. **


	5. If only I could make them fall

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story Title**: From _Astral Romance_ - Nightwish

**Chapter Title**: From_ Swanheart_ - Nightwish

* * *

**Chapter Five: If only I could make them fall**

Heimdall saw everything, Heimdall heard everything. That much was known to everyone in the Nine Realms, and of course to everyone in Asgard. The dark man that guarded the bridge was not one who talked much, but he had proved his worth in many fights for Odin.

What he did not like though was lies, mischief and slyness. It was in his opinion not worthy of a God to do anything but fight wars openly. Iron sharpened iron, Heimdall thought. Although he was not one to ever provoke a fight, he would always fight back. Never evade. And the fact that Loki saw things entirely different always caused Heimdall to doubt the Trickster's motives.

But the first time after his return from Iceland, when late at night Loki had come to ask him if he saw Brynhild, Heimdall had come to know another side of the God of Mischief. For hours Loki would stand there and just look into the general direction Heimdall looked when Loki asked what he could see. Heimdall had no idea if Loki even saw anything, but it seemed to make him happy to know somewhere out there was the woman he loved. Heimdall, generally not a man for conversation, was so intrigued by this that he even tried to talk to Loki. But Loki never answered. He went about his life in Asgard like he had done before, but Heimdall saw the difference.

Heimdall had also heard the brothers trying to talk to the Allfather. Thor had asked him to break the curse. Loki had practically begged Odin on his knees to let him marry Brynhild if she chose him without having to beat her. But Odin could not be softened. Heimdall understood that. If the Allfather gave in to demands, it would have to be for a good reason. And Brynhild who had so openly defied Odin… he could not let that slip. But the fact that Heimdall had understood that did not mean he did not feel for Loki. Especially when he saw how devastated Loki was after Odin had just left him there on his knees, roaring that the conversation was over. But Heimdall had never said anything to Loki.

* * *

One night, Loki came to him, "I have an ill-divining feeling. What can you see, Heimdall?"

Heimdall looked outside, "I cannot see what causes you to feel like this, Loki. Everything is as always. She sits under the ice-tree and watches the waves."

Loki froze, "The sea is calm at night. Heimdall, do you see a ship?"

Heimdall nodded after an instant, "Yes. With five men on it… One of them is the Dragonslayer."

"Sigurd?" Of all the people Loki did not want to travel the seven seas of Midgard, Sigurd was the first on his list "Who is with him?"

"I do not know these men, Loki. One of them looks like a king. The other one is a tall man, dark… one eyed. He must be Hogni, servant of King Gunnar." Heimdall could not hide his smile. "You could be friends. As I have heard, he is just as much of a liesmith as you, Loki."

That did not make Loki feel better. He had heard of all three of them. Gunnar, the King of Burgundy. Hogni of Tronje, his fiercest warrior, known for his fighting skills as well as for his intelligence and way with words. And although Loki had no idea how it had come to this, those two noblemen were on their way to Iceland, accompanied by Sigurd the Dragonslayer.

There was no question what they wanted on Iceland.

Brynhild.

"I need to go to Iceland, Heimdall." Loki said.

Heimdall shook his head, "Loki, she waited for Sigurd since he woke her up from her sleep. Spare yourself the pain of going there and seeing that she chooses the Dragonslayer over the Trickster."

The insult was more than obvious, and Loki knew he should not feel bad about it. He did, however. It was true. He had nothing on Sigurd.

But that was not the main cause for his wish to go to Iceland.

Hogni was the reason. From what he had heard about the man, he was cunning as Loki was. And if Sigurd was now visiting Iceland to ask Brynhild's hand in marriage, with Hogni by his side, it meant no good. Sigurd was in the possession of Andvari's Tarnhelm, and that alone set Loki on edge, for he knew the power of the Tarnhelm. Loki remembered only too vividly how news of Andvari being robbed of the Tarnhelm and having his gold stolen from him by Sigurd had set all the Gods in Asgard on edge _and_ the Giants. And now Sigurd had the Tarnhelm, and sure as hell had it on him. What did he want? Why take Hogni with him?

Then it hit Loki. It was not Sigurd who wanted to claim Brynhild. It was Gunnar. That explained why Hogni was there. And Sigurd was there to help as well. At first sight, this was not an entirely bad thing, for Gunnar was a small and tender man, no match for the Valkyrie. But Hogni's intellect and Sigurd's strength supporting the frail king… No, they had planned something. The God of Mischief was not fooled, not by mortals and not even by the Dragonslayer.

"I need to go to Iceland. Open the bridge." He repeated.

"Loki, this is high treason. The Allfather has told you he will not spare the Valkyrie from her fate. If you go there and interfere when a man asks her in marriage, you are openly defying your father's orders." Heimdall tried to reason with Loki.

"I am well aware Heimdall." Loki said. He hated this. He was not one to defy orders. Twist it around until he could have his way, yes. But not defy them. But for once, he did not care. He knew that he had Thor at his side, and Odin would not cast Loki out if Thor stood behind him. "I will go to Iceland. With or without your help."

"Then you must do it without my help." Heimdall said.

Loki nodded, "Very well. So be it."

* * *

Loki did not need Heimdall. When the others had feasted after battles, Loki had often strolled through Asgard, more often than not transformed into a bird or a fly. Even in his mare shape while he had carried Sleipnir, he had roamed through Asgard. He knew ways out of Asgard to all of the Nine Realms, and Midgard was no exception. Not even a challenge.

He felt himself shrinking, his skin breaking open to make way for beautiful feathers. Soon, he was in his eagle shape. He preferred the falcon, but he could not go and borrow the falcon skin from Freya. As an eagle, he was still fast, maybe even faster, but every transformation was exhausting, even for someone who was well versed in the skill.

Soon he spread out his wings and started to fly. Midgard was far, but his wings were so large that he was faster than the wind. Soon he found himself close to Iceland. His eagle eyes however spotted the ship, and he decided to follow it.

Hogni saw him, "An eagle."

Sigurd looked up, "Yes. I thought it was too cold for birds to live here…" before he went back to cleaning his sword.

But Gunnar understood the implications. "You are remembering Gudrun's dream."

Hogni nodded, "Yes. An eagle ripping the falcon she raised. Your mother told her it meant that the man she loves will be slayed. The falcon is her husband, the eagle the murderer." He turned to his servant, one of the men Loki did not know. "Take your bow and arrow and shoot the eagle."

The man followed and aimed at Loki. But the wind carried the arrow away before it came even close. The man aimed again but Hogni shook his head, "No. It is what I wanted to know. I will not be the one to stop the murderer."

Loki had seen enough. He took off and made his way to the castle.

* * *

Brynhild was sitting on the roof when Loki landed next to her. She took a look at him and reached out her hand, "Be welcome, beautiful creature. It is rare that I see eagles around here." Loki hopped on her hand. "Is it Sigurd who sends you? I saw him. With Gunnar, the King of Burgundy." She raised her free hand to touch Loki's feathers. "Hallbera read the runes. They say that it is Gunnar who comes for me. Not Sigurd. I am glad. I cannot beat Sigurd, but Gunnar I can and will." She smiled, "Your feathers are beautiful. They remind me of Loki's dark hair… Can you fly to Asgard? If so, tell him I miss him." She raised her hand, and Loki took off again.

He did not know why he had not shown himself to her. But if he showed himself, word would go to Sigurd and Gunnar, and it seemed wiser that they did not know that the God of Mischief was amongst them. He landed on Laufey's tree and waited.

At night, he landed on the window of Gunnar's room. It had been just like Hallbera had said; Gunnar had asked Brynhild's hand in marriage. Sigurd did not even seem to recognize her properly, and Loki could not deny that was most perfect. However, it seemed wrong. Loki knew he was not a fighter, that he could not match Brynhild in strength. Gunnar was smaller and more fragile than Loki, yet he believed he could beat her? He sat down on the windowsill.

Gunnar, Hogni and Sigurd were sitting on the bed. Loki spotted the Tarnhelm lying next to Sigurd.

Hogni seemed wary, "Are you sure she will not notice?"

Sigurd nodded, "I am. She does not know of the existence of the Tarnhelm. She was asleep when I got it."

"But she knows of the ring, so she knows you robbed Andvari."

"I stole the ring from Fafnir, not Andvari. Loki took the ring from the dwarf." Sigurd answered. "Do not worry, Hogni. I will wear the Tarnhelm, and to her it will look like Gunnar will throw the spear and the boulder. Tomorrow evening, Gunnar, the Valkyrie is yours, and I will marry Gudrun."

Hogni's lips twitched, and Loki knew why. The falcon. If Gudrun's mother was right, if the dreams of a young girl were anything to go by, Sigurd, the falcon, would die. Was Brynhild then the eagle who would slay him?

* * *

He flew back to Brynhild's bedroom. She was naked, changing into her gown for the night. Loki watched her in awe. This beautiful woman. She was just as beautiful as she was strong, and Loki, for one second, was not sure he deserved such perfection. Then he turned his head away from the sight. It was not respectful to watch her when she did not know he was watching.

When she was dressed, she sat down on the bed. Loki landed on the ground inside her room. She looked up, "Do you bring message from Loki?" He screeched before he started transforming again. She looked at him with eyes wide open until he was back to being himself, cowering on the floor. "Loki…" she whispered, apparently not trusting her eyes.

He got into a standing position, "My queen… I apologize for this rather unusual way of visiting you. But I saw Sigurd was approaching, and…"

She smiled, "And you were worried."

He looked down, "Yes. They say he is strong."

"He is." She agreed. "And I appreciate your worry, although I would have wished you had visited me earlier with no pressing danger."

He sighed, "I am well aware I am late, my Queen and again, I apologize."

"I am glad you are here." She whispered. "But it is not Sigurd who wishes to marry me; it is Gunnar."

"But it is Sigurd who will compete." Loki said, and told her what he had heard.

She was silent for a while before she murmured, "There must be something we can do…"

"You do not have to fight him. Since you know that he will betray you." Loki said. "I am convinced Odin would not accept this."

She shook her head, "It still does not matter. If I am beaten tomorrow, he will marry me, and even if I expose them, it will be Sigurd then who fights me. And if he beats me, he can do with me as he wishes. Give me to Gunnar. I am convinced Odin could not care less."

Loki had to admit she had a point, "What can be done?" Although he knew the answer. Nothing could be done. The only thing that would help was to ensure Brynhild would win. "I could ask Thor for help. With the help of my magic, I could transform him so he looks like you. He can surely beat the Dragonslayer."

She doubted, "He will look like me and still be strong like himself?" But Loki sensed something in her voice. Hope.

"I would think so. If I transform myself, I still know it is me. We will find it out." He walked to the window and looked into the skies, "Brother Thor, we need you." Thor always came when he was needed. And of course, for Thor, Heimdall would open the bloody bridge. Because Heimdall did everything for Thor.

"Are you sure he will…" Brynhild started asking, just before the sky changed from night blue to grey only to be lit up by a lightning bolt seconds later.

Loki rolled his eyes, "First lightning bolts, then Thunder, then Thor. The next time I will mention he should just sneak in."

Thor landed close to the castle and used Mjölnir to fly into the bedroom. After greeting the Valkyrie like an old friend, he let Loki tell him what he had heard.

Thor roared, "I will kill them."

Loki shook his head, "No. You would kill them with no prove. And nobody knows if the Dragonslayer can be killed, and he is our main opponent." He told Thor about his plan. "It will only be a short transformation. You can beat Sigurd. Would you do it?"

"Of course, my brother."

Brynhild still doubted, "How are we going to find out if he will keep his strength even when he is me?"

Loki waved a hand, "That will be easy to find out." Before their eyes, Thor shrunk. His hair grew longer, his features softened, until he was a perfect copy of the Valkyrie.

Thor looked down at himself, "Brother, I hope this is reversible."

"Why would you hope that when you look so much fairer now?" Loki scoffed. "Now, pick up Mjölnir, please."

Thor reached for the hammer and pulled.

It didn't move.

All hopes Loki had harboured were destroyed, "It does not work." Again he waved his hand. Thor pulled again, but still the hammer remained on the floor. "Damn."

Brynhild looked at Thor, still in awe at the magic Loki had just produced. "So, if he cannot pick up Mjölnir…"

"It means his strength did not transport…" Loki finished and clicked his fingers, watching as Thor transformed back. Thor immediately picked Mjölnir up. "Thank you, brother."

"You are welcome, brother…" Thor was just as down as Loki, if for different reasons. The Thunderer and the Dragonslayer, it would have been a battle the skalds would never stop making stories about. "I could still just kill them."

But now Brynhild shook her head, "No. There will be no bloodshed in this castle. I will fight this battle, and will do as Odin wished… Maybe he will have mercy on me and give me the strength to beat Sigurd." She didn't believe it though. "Thank you, friend Thor."

Thor bowed to her before leaving again, leaving Loki and Brynhild alone.

Loki did not dare to look at Brynhild. He was way more advanced than the rest of Asgard, but he still felt it was his duty to protect her. Of course, she did not need protection, but that did not change a thing for Loki. And the fact that he could not do a single thing to prevent this from happening made him realize all too well that every single man on Asgard, probably even the blind Hod, was a more suitable husband for the Valkyrie.

He only raised his head again when she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do not grieve, Loki. Who can know what the Norns have planned for us. One slip of Sigurd and I win."

"I could still steal the Tarnhelm." Loki offered in a last desperate attempt.

"No. Either Sigurd would wake and slay you, or he would accuse me and my guards of stealing and still have his fight." She walked before him and kissed his lips, "Let it happen, Son of Odin. If we are meant to be, we will be."

He returned the kiss, placing his hands on her upper arms and caressing them, "We will. Please win, my queen."

She smiled at him, "I will, Loki."

* * *

Again, lovely readers, thank you so much for your reviews. They make my day.


	6. For in this war laws are in silent sleep

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _Astral Romance - _Nightwish

**Chapter Title**: From_ Nightquest_ - Nightwish

* * *

**Chapter Six: For in this war laws are in silent sleep**

Loki accompanied Brynhild to the hall where everything was prepared already. Of course, he was not entirely himself. He wore the clothes of Brynhild's guards, a heavy helmet covering his face. He could have transformed again, but who knew when he would have to use his magic, and the exhaustion of a transformation was just too much of a risk. If no one looked closer, he could well pass as a female.

Hogni and Gunnar appeared; Sigurd was nowhere to be seen. But Loki could sense the magic from the Tarnhelm. Sigurd was here, was invisible. Was close to Gunnar.

Brynhild did not show she knew what game was played, but she did not bother with the niceties either. She walked down from the throne, touched the king's arm as he said loud and clearly, "I hereby ask you, Brynhild, to be my wife." There was a golden light emerging from their arms that soon faded again. Brynhild nodded.

She walked over to the spear and picked it up. Loki, who had seen how four women had to carry it, was impressed to how light it seemed in Brynhild's delicate hands. Much like Thor with Mjölnir, she seemed to have no trouble throwing the weapon. It flew all the way to the other end of the hall, landing just before the wall.

Gunnar nodded appreciative as he reached for his spear. If the king doubted his plan, his face did not show it. He threw it, and Loki almost fainted as it flew just as far as Brynhild's. No, further. It hit the wall and stuck there.

Brynhild bit her lips; for the first time she had been beaten. When she picked up the boulder, however, she seemed filled with new fight. With a scream, she threw it. It landed with a loud thump. But again, Gunnar's boulder flew further, if only by a few inches.

Brynhild took a deep breath before she charged at the boulder and jumped. Loki flicked his hand quickly; unnoticed to anyone but the Valkyrie, the wind rose and carried the Valkyrie over the boulder and caused her to land far behind it. She smiled knowingly as she turned to face her guards, her eyes finding Loki amidst them.

Now Gunnar, or, Sigurd leaped. Just in that moment, Loki flicked his hand again, changing the direction of the wind so it blew into the man's face. Yet, he landed just behind the Valkyrie.

The women cheered.

But Gunnar fumed, "You betrayed me! Mischief! The wind listens to your commands when it should not! Where is he?"

Brynhild froze, "Who?"

"Thor of course. The son of Odin. He reigns the wind and lightning. He must be here." Gunnar started looking around.

But Hogni stopped him, "My King, the Thunderer is a large man. He cannot hide himself here, and we would have heard Mjölnir. Thor is not here; this was not his work. It was, as you said… Mischief."

Loki suddenly felt a hard punch to his back and stumbled forward. Sigurd, he had forgotten about Sigurd. Loki landed hard on his knees, drawing the attention of all people present to himself. He sighed deeply and got up, taking off the helmet and willing his own clothes back on. "I am Loki of Asgard, Son of Odin. My brother is not here."

Gunnar stomped towards him, "You! You ruined my jump!"

But Hogni held him back, "My king, please." Then he turned to Loki, "I am Hogni of Tronje, King Gunnar's feudatory. You have insulted my king's honour. I hereby challenge you to a fight, God of Mischief."

Loki shook his head, "I do not fight mortals, Hogni of Tronje. And if you want to start talking about insulting a king or queen, we might as well bring in the Dragonslayer and the Tarnhelm, don't you think?"

With a roar, Sigurd charged at him from behind, but Loki, having grown up with a man who strangely enough reminded him a lot of Sigurd, waited till the last second and stepped out of the Dragonslayer's way so that Sigurd fell to the floor. He got up to try a second time, but again Hogni stopped him. "Enough, Sigurd. The God of Mischief is not beaten by strength and force alone."

Brynhild stepped up, "All of you, stop. There will be no bloodshed in this halls. Gunnar, you have deceived me. As it is, Sigurd has fought the battle for you, so you cannot claim me. And Sigurd lost the last battle…"

"Through magic!" Gunnar exclaimed.

But Brynhild waved him silent, "You cannot prove this incrimination, Gunnar. But as it is, you have not won, so I am not going to be your queen." Her arm was once again bathed in a golden light. "But since you have not fought, I cannot kill you. You and your men may leave this island."

"Why is he here?" Gunnar pointed at Loki. Loki had to smile as Hogni and Sigurd both rolled their eyes.

Brynhild tilted her head, "As I have said, I am not your wife, so I owe you no explanation as to why Loki is a guest in my house. And I urge you to leave as my guards will not take it lightly if you do not follow an order of their queen…" As on command, the woman all readied their weapons; spears, swords, arrows, and even Loki's hand went to his concealed dagger.

But again Hogni stepped in between, "My Queen, we will accept this gracious offer. However, we ask you one more favour. I am from the North, as you are, and I am sure just as me you can sense that it is going to be a rough night on the sea. If we could stay here until the sea calms down again, we would be forever most grateful." He lowered his head.

Brynhild looked outside, "You are right, Hogni of Tronje. It will be a rough day and night. Of course you may stay. Please do however stay in your quarters. I will put guards in front of your rooms. Please leave now."

"Thank you, my Queen." Hogni said, and waved at Sigurd and Gunnar to leave with him. Gunnar gave Loki a look that promised pain, but left with no other words. Brynhild's guards all followed them, leaving Loki and the Valkyrie alone.

Loki said, "I am not happy with them staying here."

"Neither am I." Brynhild admitted. "But I cannot send them away like this. Unfortunately, being a Queen requires diplomatic decisions every now and then. But do not worry. My guards will make sure they don't leave their room." She turned to him, finally. "You made this happen. You saved me."

Loki actually blushed, "We all swore an oath to be at your service should the need arise, I even more than the others. It was my duty to help a friend of mine."

"I am most grateful, Loki." She reached out for his hand. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to lose you so soon again when you travel back to Asgard. Stay at least for one more night."

Loki took her hand in his and raised it so he could place his lips to her wrist, "Why would I leave so soon when I only remember too well the delicacies of this country. Not to mention the delicious food you serve at the banquets." He smirked.

She laughed, "Oh, Trickster, you have a way with words." She moved closer and kissed his lips. "I want you to lie with me. Just you, and me in your arms."

"Your virtue…"

She shook her head, "I am not talking about this, Loki. I need my strength if I want to kill every man until I can marry you. But that does not mean we cannot share a bed and hold each other."

Loki nodded, "Of course we can. And I will enjoy it more than I would enjoy stealing your virtue… Well... just as much, maybe." He added with another smirk as he cupped her face to kiss her.

* * *

She fell asleep in his arms. Loki knew how honoured he should feel that Brynhild, who despised sleep, actually had enough trust to sleep in his arms.

He however did not sleep.

In fact, he was wide awake, the events of this passed day not giving him the peace of mind he needed to fall asleep. He had protected her, and it made him feel proud that he had been able to do so. But he knew the danger was still present for as long as Hogni stayed under this roof. Loki did not fear Gunnar's wrath. What could this weakling do other than try and slay him? And really, that was not something Loki feared. A mortal would always lose against a God.

Even Sigurd and his strength did not scare Loki, for the very same reason. Sigurd was strong and a skilled fighter, but Loki knew better than to be afraid of mindless violence. Given that Sigurd had the Tarnhelm, but Loki had his magic, and he was not afraid to use it if it meant killing the Dragonslayer. There was a rumour that Sigurd was not entirely invulnerable, that some part of his body had not been touched by Fafnir's blood. Loki did not know whether it was true, so he did not want to rely on that, but sure as hell it could mean that Sigurd could be beaten, and killed. Loki did not enjoy killing people, that was more Thor's idea of a good time, but he would not hesitate to do so should he find that one weak spot, if it even existed. In fact, Loki would use every means available to him to kill Sigurd. Sigurd, for all his strength and good luck, was not a match to the God of Mischief.

But Hogni… Hogni was different. Loki could see the intelligence and wit of that man in his brown eye. And he was sure Hogni would not let the insult against his king pass. And as long as he was here, Brynhild was not safe. Well, not entirely safe, she surely could defend herself. He had to remind himself she was not as vulnerable as some women on Asgard. But Hogni was still dangerous. And if he struck, in whatever way, Loki wanted to be prepared. Because Hogni was probably just as strong as Sigurd, but combined with his intelligence he was a more than worthy opponent. And the fact that he had asked this one favour of Brynhild suggested he did not yet see the fight for the Brynhild lost for his king.

And that set Loki on edge. Wrath and violence, he could beat. But he knew from experience that intelligence was a much more powerful weapon than a sword or an axe. And he did not know Hogni enough to guess what the man's plan was. What would he do, what lengths would he go, to ensure his king got what he wanted? Or, was he right now trying to convince Gunnar to just forget about wedding the Valkyrie and go home? What would it mean for Sigurd, then? Sigurd could not marry Gudrun unless the king was married; it was just the same with Loki and Thor. The king had to marry first, only then could the sibling get married. If Brynhild was the only one Gunnar considered having as his wife, Sigurd would urge Gunnar to do something so he could marry Gudrun. Hogni was probably not interested in either marriage, but in the strength of Burgundy. And it could never hurt to have the Dragonslayer and the Valkyrie on the side of Burgundy.

No, Hogni would not leave until Brynhild was Gunnar's.

But what would he do?


	7. A gull covered in oil with a broken wing

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _Astral Romance - _Nightwish

**Chapter Title**: From_ Crownless_ - Nightwish

* * *

**_WARNING: chapter contains non-con_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A gull covered in oil with a broken wing**

Gunnar was still fuming hours after his defeat, "I had her. Just this one jump, those few inches. Damn this harlot and the God of Mischief. Damn them!"

"My king, would you please calm down?" Hogni said as he looked out of the window. "Your wrath will change nothing."

Sigurd had to agree, "And besides, it was _I_ who had her. You did basically nothing but pretend to fight and then make a fool of yourself when you stomped towards Loki like a rabid bull."

"Oh, and you tumbling to the floor was so honourable now, was it?" Gunnar replied. "Not even you could beat Loki. You cannot even beat the God of Lies and Mischief. Was it not you who said he could beat Thor in a matter of seconds? Now you lost to his younger brother, who is not even a fighter. Thor would not even have to use Mjölnir to beat you, Dragonslayer. And you want to wed my sister? I will not have that. I will not give Gudrun to somebody who cannot even protect her against Loki Odinson."

Sigurd roared, "I will wed Gudrun, no matter what you say! And if I have to bring you Loki's head and the head of his brother and the Allfather!"

"ENOUGH! From both of you!" Hogni yelled. "Both of you have not shown your true worth today."

"Oh, and you did?" Gunnar scoffed. "Asking Loki in a fight instead of just slaying him where he stood for insulting me like this, and then all but begging the harlot to stay here. I would rather drown in the sea than stay here for only a minute longer!"

"My king, you are well within your rights to just do that." Hogni answered calmly. "However, if we had left, we could not have done anything to ensure the Valkyrie comes home with you. And we would have drowned."

"Oh? And what can we do now? I lost the fight." Gunnar answered. "Nothing can be done."

"Oh, we can do something, and we will do something." Hogni said. "Sigurd, you will need to help, though."

Sigurd stood up, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

The guards in front of their door dropped without a sound as an invisible Sigurd stabbed them with his dagger. He carried the bodies inside their room. Then he, Hogni and Gunnar left, all of them armed with their usual weapons and the weapons they had stolen off Brynhild's guards. Sigurd, wearing his Tarnhelm led the way. Every guard they met on their way was murdered as they did not see the attacks coming.

Soon, they were close to Brynhild's bedroom. Sigurd pressed his ear against the door. "She is asleep." He turned to them, taking the helmet off. "You, Hogni, you guard the door. If one of her guards rush to her aid, kill her." He handed him the sword. "This is gram. It was created by Odin himself. My father had it reforged for me after it got destroyed… Oh, how, I would love to bury it in the Trickster's body…" he whispered as he ran his hand along the blade. "It will obey your every command."

Hogni took the sword from him, "Are you sure this will work."

"I am." Sigurd nodded. "Gunnar, you wait for my command." Then he opened the door quietly and peeked inside. "Well, look at this!" He whispered.

"What is it?" Gunnar whispered and pushed Sigurd out of the way. "Oh, this harlot!" He exclaimed as he saw Brynhild cuddled up in Loki's embrace. "Well, maybe you will get your chance to bury Gram into his body." He stomped into the room, but Sigurd stopped him, "What?"

Sigurd turned to Hogni. "Forget the door. I need you to take care of Loki. Do not kill him, though. We do not want Odin's wrath to hit us." Hogni nodded grimly. "Make sure he cannot talk, or else he will call for Thor, and Thor always comes when somebody calls for his help."

"I will just knock him out." Hogni murmured.

"No." Gunnar whispered. "I want him to watch. Pay him back for insulting me like he did. Then you can knock him out."

Sigurd shrugged, "Fine with me. Are you ready? You go first, Hogni."

Hogni's hand tightened around Gram as he kicked the door open and immediately charged towards Loki. Before Loki was even fully awake, Hogni pulled him off the bed with his hand in the Trickster's hair and wrestled him to his knees.

Brynhild woke, and immediately opened her mouth to call for help, but Sigurd clamped his hand over her mouth and silenced her. "Silence! Or your lover dies." Brynhild nodded slowly and Sigurd took his hand away from her mouth.

Hogni leaned down to whisper into Loki's ear, "The same goes for you, God of Mischief. You open your mouth, she dies. I would be very docile now, Loki." Loki, the blade of Gram grazing his throat, Hogni's hand fisting his hair, looked at Brynhild with terror in his eyes, but made no motion to shake Hogni off.

Brynhild struggled mightily against Sigurd's tight grip as Gunnar looked around, "Well, the two lovebirds. You should have told me, Brynhild, that you favour the touch of a God over the touch of the king. However, it is said that you would lose your strength if you lost your virtue, but from what I have seen this morning, that has not happened. Until now." He started undressing, "It is my prerogative after all. I beat you twice. You cannot prove it was Sigurd who did it. So I will take what is mine and what you denied me."

Brynhild laughed, "And still you need him to overpower me like this? You are a failure of a man, King of Burgundy."

Loki hissed, "Be quiet." But he was silent again when the blade broke his skin.

"No, you be quiet, Loki." Her gaze softened. "It cannot be prevented, so let it happen. He still can only ever own my body." She then spread her arms. "Do what you need to do."

All three of them, Hogni, Gunnar and Sigurd were taken aback; that was not what they had expected, and Hogni was almost ready to think the Valkyrie would kill Gunnar during the act. "My Queen… if you even try lifting a hand against my king, Gram will cut the trickster's head off. I advise you to be docile."

Brynhild looked at Loki who still had terror painted on his face- and not because Gram was against his neck. "I will be docile, Hogni."

Gunnar had undressed by now, "Good. That will make it so much easier. Hold her down."

* * *

It lasted for a long time. Brynhild whimpered in pain as Gunnar moaned and touched her with hungry hands, insults raining from his lips all the while sloppily kissing her neck. Loki just sat there, on his knees, still completely vulnerable to Hogni and Gram. He did not move, too scared it would end up in Brynhild being killed.

Finally, Gunnar rolled off the bed, exhausted. He got on his feet and dressed again. "Well, that was most alluring. We will leave tomorrow. You may take two of your guards with you. Your riches will remain here as will your clothes; you won't need any of that in Burgundy." He smirked, "And I think it goes without saying that the God of Mischief will stay here. On that note…" he strolled casually over to Loki who looked up at him with pure and unveiled hatred in his eyes. "How does it feel, Loki? That you lost her to me? I think it is a fair price to pay for sabotaging my fight… Take this as a good-bye present." He kicked Loki in the stomach, causing him to double over with a pain filled moan. "We leave. "Good night, my queen." Hogni let go of Loki's hair, Sigurd of Brynhild, and the three men left the room.

Loki got to his feet holding his stomach, and staggered over to the bed, "How could you do that?"

Brynhild turned to him, a weak grin on her face, "You never looked prettier to me than right now." She flicked her hand and watched as Loki's hair slowly grew longer and changed its colour from black to golden blond. "Okay. No. This is much better." She said as she raised her hand to the face of the Valkyrie who looked down at her.

"Oh, Loki… you should not have…" Brynhild whispered as she took the hand and placed it on her lips, watching as Loki slowly transformed back as well. "When did you transform us?"

"As soon as you were asleep. It was a challenge to get you to hold me. For a warrior, you are a very cuddly person." He joked, moaning as he tried to sit up. "Well, that was not at all pleasant."

She sat down on the bed and helped him, "Oh God, Loki… I… I cannot put into words how I feel about this. I am so sorry." She ran her hand over his face, still feeling spittle from Gunnar's kisses. "How do you feel?"

He shrugged, "Svadilfari was gentler. But I will recover…" He looked at her, holding her hand against his cheek, "It was the only way I could think of to protect you."

She bit her lip, "Oh Loki. You should be king of Asgard. You are braver than both Odin and Thor." Then she pulled him upright. "Come on. A hot bath will soothe your aches."

But Loki remained where he was, his hand tilting Brynhild's head slightly to expose the cut on her throat. "He hurt you. Let me heal this first." He closed his eyes as he pressed two fingers gently to the wound. "I can feel your heartbeat." He whispered as he felt the wound healing slowly. Then he let himself being guided to the bath house, limping. Brynhild clapped her hands, and two servants appeared who proceeded to fill the tub. Loki supported himself heavily on Brynhild as she helped undressing him. "You should have told me you wanted me naked. I could have transformed back into naked."

She chuckled, "I would think the God of Mischief could read that on my face." She was trembling slightly, "Loki… I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me today. You let me keep my strength."

"Are you sure it is still there? I was not sure…"

"You are actually heavy, dear friend." She attempted to joke, but then caressed his face. "My heart is yours, Loki Odinson. It was before as well, but now I know I was not mistaken in giving it to you. Thank you." She cupped his face and kissed him.

Loki returned the kiss, "I would do it over and over again, my Queen. But how are we going to get rid of them tomorrow?"

Brynhild shook her head, "You have done enough, Loki. Leave the rest to me. Gunnar thinks me weak now. He will see the truth soon. The water is ready." She helped him into the tub. "My servants will look after you. Anything you wish, they will bring you."

"Are you not going to stay here?" Loki asked as he sat down in the tub. The water felt heavenly.

"I want to look at the damage done. The other damage, I mean. They came past my guards. I fear the worst…"

"Please stay." Loki whispered. Now that he felt at home again in his own body, he realized how close it had been. His body still ached, and he could feel Gunnar's hands all over his body. He was not weak, or at least he didn't think of himself as weak, but he wanted her with him now. Knowing why he had endured all of this.

She smiled and knelt down next to the tub, motioning to the closest of the women ready to wait on the god, "Please go and see how many have survived. I will come to see you later. Find out where Hogni and Sigurd are, and let me know. And bring some wine for the Son of Odin."

"Yes, my Queen." She left, the other servant following.

Loki had in the meantime soaked himself completely and was now cleaning his hair. He felt her hands joining his as she combed through his hair. "This feels divine."

She smiled, "I am no goddess."

"You will be. At some point. Even if I have to steal Idun again so you can eat from her apples." Loki answered, leaning into her touch.

She cleaned him thoroughly, "I liked that story. I have heard it before. The Gods suddenly growing old because you stole her and the apples. We laughed a lot about it." She chuckled. "Now that I have met you I feel bad that Thiazi roughed you up. You seem to be getting into trouble a lot, Trickster."

"Trouble is my second nature." He joked. "But rarely was my intention so noble as today."

"I can hardly believe that…" she smiled as she massaged his head. "How are you feeling?"

"I never felt better than right now." Loki whispered. "Please come to Asgard with me. Maybe, if my father sees you, _sees_ how I love you… maybe he will change his mind."

She did not say anything for a long while. Finally, she responded, "I love you too, Loki."

Loki had not even realised what he had said, but as she said the words, he knew that he had not been lying. For once, or, as always, when talking to this woman, the truth was much easier to tell than a lie. "So will come with me?"

She nodded, "Yes. I will come with you. There is just something I want to take care of first. Tomorrow, we can leave if you feel well."

"Not better than right now but certainly up for the journey…"


	8. Caressed by the sharpest knife

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _Astral Romance - _Nightwish

**Chapter Title**: From_ Astral Romance (First Version)_ - Nightwish

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Caressed by the sharpest knife I asked you to be my wife**

When Loki woke up, she was gone. He was naked under the sheets, his clothes neatly folded on a table close to the bed. He sighed deeply and got out of the comforting embrace of the sheets to get dressed. His body hurt all over. He looked at his bruised wrists when Sigurd had held him down. He could make them heal in an instant, but decided against it; he did not know whether he would need his strength. The bruises did not bother him much, but the pain in his abdomen did. From where Gunnar had sad on him, had pushed into him. He was actually a bit surprised he could still feel that, seeing as he was back in his own body, the body of the man. But if anything, the pain he experienced only made clear to him that he had done the right thing. And that he would in fact do it over and over again if it made sure his beloved was safe. Wherever she was now. Probably out to see to the damage. He did not worry. She had her guards with them, and, the most important thing, she was still as strong as she had been, and that was something Sigurd, Gunnar and Hogni ignored. This time, nothing could happen.

However, he left the chambers and strolled through the castle. The guardians greeted him with a bow, making him think that Brynhild had at least partially told them what Loki had done.

He addressed the first one, "My lady, where can I find the Queen?"

"She is in the great hall, giving instructions, my lord." The woman answered.

Loki thanked her and made his way to the hall. He passed by the chambers of Gunnar and his men. The door to Gunnar's room was shut. Loki suddenly felt his body aching harder. _This_ man… he had done the most terrible deed that could be done to a woman. Had Loki not been there, he would have forced Brynhild to be his wife in the worst way possible.

Loki was not an angry man. Generally. But as his hand reached for the door, he felt anger in every fibre of his being. He would make this man pay for what he had trying to do. If necessary he would eradicate all three of them. But Gunnar deserved special attention.

So he opened the door.

And started laughing.

Gunnar, hands tied behind his back, feet tied to his hands, was hanging from the ceiling. The skin that was visible was painted in bright red, most probably from Brynhild's punches. One side of his face was swollen.

Loki closed the door behind himself again, "I see you met the Queen already?" Gunnar decided not to answer. "Did she cut your tongue? I would have. Your tongue, and some other things." He brought out his dagger, "I might do it now, what do you think?"

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Gunnar struggled in his binds, causing him to swing back and forth. "Get me down. Sigurd!" he called.

"Oh, yes please. Call him. I cannot _wait _to teach him a lesson as well." Loki hissed as he walked towards Gunnar. "But I will not. Because the Queen ordered that no blood be shed in these halls. You shed blood yesterday, in the most despicable way. Now, I do not know what Hogni has planned, but I want to let you know, for the sake of your kingdom, that it will not work. The Queen is still strong. Stronger than before I daresay, because she is fuelled with the fury about what you did last night. You would do better if you just left. But worry not, for I will make sure that the Skalds will know about this. I will tell them the story of what happened here, of what I see now, in so many details that their words will paint pictures in the brightest colours."

Gunnar seemed to hate the thought of this, "I will be ridiculed."

"You deserve it." was Loki's answer. "You would deserve so much more for this act of atrocity."

Gunnar suddenly laughed, "Go ahead, Trickster. I have Volker of Alzey. He will paint pictures just as bright about the God of Mischief who let his concubine be taken by Gunnar of Burgundy without even trying to defend her."

"Did I not?" Loki moved up to him and held his bruised before the bound king's eyes. "I think I did well. Do you really want Volker of Alzey to use his skilled tongue to tell the Midgardians this story? Because, really, I would surely not mind, for it paints me a devoted hero and you…" He chuckled. Gunnar looked at the bruises with terror. "Yeah, I thought so. Well, I have to take my future queen to Asgard now. Tell Hogni and Sigurd to be very quiet about all this." Gunnar only nodded. "Good. Farewell, Gunnar." He left the chambers. Outside, he turned to the door again and flicked his hand. A thick layer of ice immediately covered it. Just prolong the terror until Sigurd and Hogni could get him out.

In the hall, Brynhild had just finished giving instructions to her guardians when Loki entered. She smiled when she saw him, "Are you well rested?"

"I am. The bath really helped soothing my aches." Loki answered, returning the smile. "So, I see you paid the King of Burgundy a visit."

She grinned, "I found that he needed a lesson. That he cannot treat women like this. Hopefully this will make life bearable for his future wife."

"You are wise, dear Brynhild." Loki agreed as he took her hand in his. . "I see you are no longer wearing Andvaranaut."

She looked at him, frowning, "Sigurd took it from you before he left yesterday. When Gunnar came to kick me. Do you not remember that? He broke your finger."

Loki looked at his finger. Indeed, it was swollen and bruised, "I do not remember. Not that I would even have paid attention to this cursed relic." He had been so focused on what Gunnar would do to Brynhild that Sigurd or the bloody ring had really been the last thing on his mind. "It is a good riddance."

"It is." She agreed. "I should have taken it off a long time ago. Now it can curse someone else."

"Probably fair Gudrun…" Loki mused. "So, is your decision still to come to Asgard with me?"

"It is." She answered. "Although I am… fearful. To meet your father again."

He laid a hand on her shoulder, "I promise you, he will not hurt you. If he tries, I will not hesitate to get in his way."

She raised her hand to put it on his, "I never doubted that."

"Good. Are you ready then?" His hand moved down so he could lay his arm around her waist. "Hold on to me. I sincerely hope Heimdall will open the bridge for us, because otherwise I will have to turn you into a nut as well."

"I could imagine worse. A worm, maybe." She looked up at him nervously.

"A butterfly then rather…" he responded before raising his head, "Heimdall, will you please open the bridge?"

* * *

Of course Heimdall did. The gatekeeper greeted the Valkyrie as she and Loki landed, "Lady Brynhild, it has been a while."

"Heimdall." She replied. Loki was not sure, but it looked like she was, in fact, scared. It was… alien, he felt. The Valkyrie scared. He took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb . "It has been a while indeed. I am glad to see that you are well."

"So am I, Lady Brynhild. Not that I doubted your abilities to defend yourself. If it is of any interest to you, Sigurd and Hogni are still trying to break through the ice on the door of the king's chamber."

Brynhild looked at Loki who just shrugged with a smirk, "It is indeed."

Heimdall did not smile, "The king is awaiting you." His eyes rested on Loki. "He is not happy."

Now it was Loki who felt nervous; his father's wrath was legendary. And it was what had gotten them into this situation in the first place. But then he felt Brynhild squeeze his hand. "I am sure he will understand my reasons for leaving if I tell him what happened." He pulled Brynhild gently with him.

Just before they got to the great hall, she said, "It was not my intention to cause you trouble. I thought your father knew…"

"He would not have allowed it." Loki answered. "But my trouble is not for you to worry about, my dearest." He leaned in and kissed her, "Ready now?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Loki. Without having seen who is in there, I know you are the greatest man under this roof."

His heart warmed at those words. She knew Thor was in there. Thor, in whose shadow Loki had grown up. She did not care. "You flatter me. That is my job. Now come. And do not worry. I will stand between him and you." He kissed her again and then opened the door.

The moment his eyes met Odin's eye, he had to swallow. Oh, the Allfather was angry. Loki might have been a God, but he was still, in moments like these, just the little boy who wanted nothing more than his beloved father's approval.

But all he got was a cold that probably not even Jotunheim had ever known.

But, and for once Loki was grateful, the Thunderer broke the ice. Thor stomped towards both of them, arms wide open, "Dear friend! You know not how it warms my heart to see you are faring well!" He pushed Loki out of the way and enveloped the Valkyrie in a crushing embrace. "I knew these mortals were no match for the greatest of the Valkyries." Then he turned to Loki, "And brother! You brought her home."

"Enough now!" Odin's voice echoed. "Thor, let your brother and the Valkyrie come to me."

Loki patted Thor's shoulder, but then walked towards the throne. There, he went down on his knee, "Allfather. I apologize for my actions; I know I was not supposed to leave for Iceland without your consent. But as I am sure you have witnessed, or have heard from Heimdall, I did not do it to spite you. I did it because my heart aches to be with this woman. I have begged you before to let me marry her. I beg you again, father, here, on my knees before you again. I love her. Please, let me be with her. Please." He had his head lowered. He knew his father would not waver in his decision, but, for as long as he did not look into Odin's face, he could saviour those sweet seconds of denial.

Odin did not even react properly to him. His eye was on Brynhild, but he said nothing. She looked up at him and whispered, "Please, Allfather. I know I have defied you in the past. But here I am asking for your forgiveness. It is not much that I can offer. I have been punished, and I have done as you wished for ages, slaying good men and sending them to Valhalla, making your army of Einherjar strong. Please, Allfather, do not force me to kill Loki. I want to be with him."

Odin said nothing, but Frigga stepped down the few stairs that led to Odin's throne and walked until she stood before the Valkyrie. For a long time, she only watched her face before she turned her head to look at Loki, who was still kneeling, jaw clenched, eyes shut. Never had she seen such devotion on his features.

Then Frigga walked back to Odin, "Give your approval, Odin. The two are in love."

Odin in the meantime had gotten up and had raised Gungir so that the hall (Loki did not even know who was there to witness this act of self-humiliation, and he was glad he didn't) who had started whispering was immediately silent again.

Then he spoke, "Loki, you have defied my orders. Not for the first time. I can however see the noble intention behind it." Then he turned to Brynhild. "You have done as I wished, that much is true. And I can see just as clear as my dear Frigga does that you love Loki. I will however not lift your curse from you. You will have to fight…"

"No." she said immediately, shaking her head for emphasis and dropping the sword she had gripped when Odin had raised the spear. "I will not kill Loki."

"Odin, please." Frigga chided. "You know he cannot win."

Odin looked at Frigga, but then sighed, "Here is what I propose. As you all know, Loki cannot get married before Thor. As Thor has showed no intention of marrying anybody, I will propose the following; if the Valkyrie can beat Thor, she will have to kill him, and then she may marry Loki. If he beats her, however, she will become his wife. If she then refuses to marry Thor, she goes back to infinite sleep. This is my last word."

Frigga yelped, and Loki could feel every fibre of his being freeze as he heard that. No. No. She could not ever beat Thor. Thor would win. Thor would marry her. Odin would give the only thing Loki had ever wanted to his brother. Or, she would refuse and be sentenced to eternal sleep, the only thing she truly feared. No.

Thor seemed just as revolted, "Father, she has made clear that she does not want me…"

"My last word." Odin repeated.

Thor and Brynhild locked eyes, and then Thor stepped forward. There would be a way out of this, Thor thought as he reached out for the Valkyrie's hand with a comforting smile. Loki would think of something. The Trickster always knew what to do.

And Loki did. Before Brynhild's and Thor's fingers touched, he had jumped in between, grabbed Brynhild's hand tightly and said loud and clear for everyone to hear, "I hereby ask you, Brynhild, to be my wife."

The golden light shone around their hands.


	9. So much to live for, so much to die for

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _Astral Romance - _Nightwish

******Chapter Title**: From_ Dead Boy's Poem_ - Nightwish

* * *

**Chapter Nine: So much to live for, so much to die for  
**

"No… no!" Brynhild yelled, trying to wrestle her hand out of Loki's tight grip. But Loki did not let go. "Loki, stop this."

"It is too late…" Loki murmured as the light faded around both their hands. It was a strange feeling, as if someone had crushed his arm to the point of breaking his bones and was now slowly letting go again, leaving his arm numb.

Brynhild looked at their arms and then shoved him away, "How _could_ you, Loki?" she screamed desperately. "I cannot kill you! How can you do this to me?"

Loki lowered his head but said nothing. What could he say? He would die tomorrow. She would have to kill him if she beat him, and, really, after having seen a demonstration of her superior strength, he had no doubt she would. But it did not matter. At least she would not be forced to spend her life with Thor. She would not have to spend the rest of her young life sleeping behind a wall of fire again.

And he would not be tortured every day by the sight of the only woman he ever loved having to be with his brother.

So he just turned away from her and left, ignoring her pleas to Odin to just forget what he had seen. Ignoring Thor calling after him. Ignoring how Odin's heart was not softened by the cries of Brynhild, Frigga, Sif, even Thor. They could do nothing.

* * *

It was already late night when the door to his chambers opened. He looked up to see Brynhild. She had cried, he could tell. He reached out a hand for her. She took it and sat down on the bed with him, but said nothing.

Only after a while, it was Loki himself who broke the silence, "I take it the Allfather has not wavered?"

"He is preparing everything for tomorrow." She murmured, cuddling against Loki's chest. "Your mother is furious. Even Thor is angry. He has excused himself from the feast before it even started."

Loki was touched by his brother's concern, "He can be so perceptive sometimes… Will you forgive me for what I have done?"

"Never." She answered. "You should have let me fight your brother. There would have been no bloodshed, no killing."

"You would have become his wife." Loki said.

"And now I become a widow."

"We are not married."

She looked up at him, "My heart is yours. I could not be more married to you, Loki. You will leave me alone. I will kill what is most dear to me. If only I could run away."

"Can you not?" _Why had he not thought of this?_

"No. The contract is binding. Were I to break it, both of us would die." She murmured. "I asked your father. Told him I would just go back to Iceland and never see you again. He said this would be the end for both of us. Unless you can think of something, Sly One, there is no way out."

He rested her head on hers, twirling her long hair between his fingers, "I cannot defy him again."

"I know. Thor even volunteered to take your place tomorrow. He would not change the rules." Silent tears were now running over her face. "Loki…"

"Hush. Do not cry. I do not want this night to be sad." He leaned in and kissed her. "You should go to your chambers. The longer we lay here, the more painful it will be. For both of us." He broke the embrace.

She sat up and looked at him, "Why did you do this?"

He raised a hand to wipe the tears off her face, "Because it was the only thing I could think of so you will not be forced to spend eternity as my brother's wife. Odin's punishment was cruel; to make you stay with Thor when you want me."

"And now you will die."

"True. But you will be free. Do not cry, Brynhild. It is a good reason to die." He sat up and kissed her. "Now leave. Fight me with all you have tomorrow. Make me proud of the warrior who loves me. Make the last thing I see your smile."

And indeed, she smiled, "I will make you proud. Good night, Loki."

"Good night, my Queen."

* * *

When Loki entered the hall next morning, everyone was there. When he walked past them, every one knelt. For him. Loki was a prince, but they had only ever gone on their knees for Odin, sometimes for Thor. Never for him. He knew why they did it. It was a show of respect, respect for his decision. For his sacrifice. Especially Sif, when he walked past her, lowered her head. She knew why he had done it. Why he had refused to say the words on Iceland, and why he had done it now. All to save his queen from being with a man she did not love. If anything, it had gained Sif's respect. It had gained him the respect of everyone in this hall, something Loki had never had before.

Well, there were worse ways to leave this realm.

Brynhild was ready. As Loki had wished, she was not crying. She was smiling at him, love shining from her eyes. He knelt before her and said, "My Queen, never have you looked more beautiful to me than today." It was true. The way she looked, sadness in her eyes but devoted to not make him feel bad for her, the way she was dressed in her armour, the living image of a fighter with spirit… it was what he loved about her. Devotion and spirit. So much more than every woman he had ever been with had had.

She looked back at him, sighing as she lowered her head, "Never have I seen a greater man than you, Loki. I will make sure your entrance into Valhalla will be nothing but celebrations as you become King of the Einherjar…"

Loki smiled, but then Odin interrupted. "Come here, Loki. We must bind your magic." Loki stepped up to his father who took his hand. It was a strange feeling, like invisible chains binding his hands for a moment. When it was over, Loki suddenly felt empty. As if part of his being, his identity, had been sucked out of him by the Allfather. The man placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck, Loki." Loki only nodded.

But then Frigga pulled him away from his father and into her arms, hugging him tightly, "Loki, please forgive me…"

"It is not your fault, mother." Loki responded. "I am convinced you did what you could." He walked down to Brynhild again. "Shall we begin, my queen?"

She nodded and picked up the spear and threw it, not even trying hard. Loki knew the moment he saw it that he could be happy if his own spear even made it half as far. He picked it up and launched it. It landed right next to the Valkyrie's. There was a roar in the hall, but nobody was more surprised than Loki himself.

Brynhild picked up the boulder. With a concerned look towards Loki, she threw it. It was far, but not out of reach. Loki picked his boulder up as well. He could see Thor whose hands were clenched into fists. His brother believed in him. His brother rooted for him. Could the support of the Thunderer make this happen? His boulder, as his spear, landed right next to Brynhild's, and he could see her shaking from exhaustion and the nerve wrecking torture she was experiencing now.

But it was nothing compared to what Loki felt. Surprise. The Valkyrie was so much stronger than him, how could this have happened? How was he even able to compete, let alone match her? It was not his magic, for a single test flick of his finger showed it was gone. It was most definitely not Thor, because apart from Mjölnir, he had nothing.

Brynhild nudged him, "Ready?"

He nodded, "Ready."

She shook the exhaustion from her legs, made a few steps and then stopped. "I cannot do this."

Loki froze, "What?"

"Loki, I cannot. I cannot jump. What if I beat you?" She was trembling heavily. As if for the first time she realized what could happen. No. For the first time she realized Loki actually stood a chance, and that her jump now could still end all this in death and tears when it had looked so good. "Loki…"

He moved to her and put his hands on her shoulder, "Love, you have to do it. I made it this far, now, this is something I can do. Do not stop now. We are so close."

"Loki…"

"Please. Brynhild. Just jump." He leaned in closer, "I have no idea what is happening here. This was not me; I could never throw the spear and the boulder that far. Somebody in here is helping me. Have trust they will help me again. Do not ruin this now. Go ahead." He pecked her lips. "Give your all."

She looked up into his eyes and he could see the doubt leaving her eyes as she nodded. She trusted him… Determind, she walked back to where she had stood before, making room for herself before she jumped and landed far behind the boulder.

The silence in the hall was deafening as Loki leaped.

And landed an inch before Brynhild.

He could not believe it. He had won. He did not have time to dwell into the sudden realisation that he had just won Brynhild for she threw herself into his arms, sobbing and shaking now that all the tension had left her. He held her close, not paying attention to the hall that cheered. Not even paying attention as his whole body started to burn as it was welcoming his magic abilities back.

"I cannot believe this… Oh, Loki, I…"

He smiled as he kissed her again, "See. And you thought I was insane to do this. Now, stop crying or I will take it as an insult." But he understood her. If he were in her position he would cry as well. Not only had she feared to be forced to kill him. Now she was going to be married. The spell was broken. She would never have to fight a man again. Never fear to be beaten again by a man she despised.

And he had brought her this relief. Loki had never been prouder of himself.

He turned to Odin, his hand holding Brynhild's. "Father…" And then he saw it. Frigga, standing behind Odin. The smirk on her face. She had made this possible. Behind her husband's back, she had helped. Loki did not show what he had seen, but he was incredible grateful. "Mother…"

Odin only nodded, "You have beaten the Valkyrie. You may wed her. Of course, only after your brother has gotten married."

Loki nodded, "I am well aware of this. Thank you, father…" He lowered his head. He could live with that. He would marry Brynhild someday. He could be with her. That was all he wanted, all he cared about. He excused himself and pulled Brynhild out of the hall under the eyes of the others and some cheers as well.

Outside, when he was sure nobody could hear him, he said, "It was Frigga. She helped." He looked into the Valkyrie's eyes, "Brynhild… I know that I am not better now than all the others. I beat you. Law states you are mine now to do with as I see fit. I find this abhorrent. So know that, if you do not want this, now, or any time later, you are free to leave. I will never bind you. Never force you to be with me. I want you to be my princess, not my servant. To be my equal, not my slave. To be my partner. To be the woman I can look up to. And if ever you do not feel for me anymore, tell me, and I shall let you go."

She touched his face, "Never have I wanted to be with a man more, Loki. I will be your queen because I chose to, not just because fate cast me at your side. You will become King of Iceland once we get married. I will rejoice in the thought of being at your side. You have done nothing but respected me. How could I not want to be with you forever? I do not see this as a burden, but as a blessing." She kissed him, "Oh, Loki…"

He looked at her and then went down on his knee, holding her hand, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, then?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Loki, I will." She pulled him back into a standing position and kissed him passionately. "I want to. The honour is all mine, dear Loki."

And Loki had never felt happier.

* * *

**Aw, happy ending. **

**Epilogue to follow.  
**


	10. I end my story as I receive a kiss

This is set **before** the first Thor movie.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All Characters go to their respective owners, the chapter and fic title to Nightwish.

**Story title: **From _Astral Romance - _Nightwish

******Chapter Title**: From_ Once Upon A Troubadour_ - Nightwish

* * *

**Epilogue: I end my story as I receive a kiss**

She stayed with him for a few days, but then decided to go back to Iceland to tell her people the news. Loki was sad to see her go so soon, but, as the Queen of Iceland, she of course had a country to rule.

He accompanied her to the Bifrost one morning. Heimdall opened the gate for them, and they walked over the bridge, holding hands.

"When will you return?" Loki asked.

She sighed, "It is hard work ruling a kingdom. I do not know when I can come back. Besides, I do not think your father will be happy to see me again so soon. When will you come to visit me?"

Loki shrugged, "Soon, I would think. Not much to do for me around here. Well, Thor's ceremony is coming up. Odin will soon go to sleep; it is long overdue. And it seems that Thor is now ready. He surprised me quite a few times."

Brynhild nodded, "I would have never thought the Thunderer capable of such empathy. He sure is going to be a great king."

"We will see." Loki murmured. "I cannot however not wait to prank him."

She laughed, "What are your plans?"

"Oh, I cannot tell you with Heimdall watching us." He laid his arm around her shoulder. "But it will be a ball."

She leaned against him, "Are you envious?"

"Of him becoming king? No." Loki turned back. "I just wished Odin loved me as much as he loves Thor. If this had been Thor, he would have lifted the curse from you. But not for me."

She looked at him, "Is that how you feel?" He nodded slowly. "I am sorry to hear that. But I am sure he loves you a lot. How could anybody not?"

He chuckled, "Oh, you would be surprised. Will you be here for Thor's coronation ceremony?" It would mean so much to him. To have the woman he loved by his side. No. The woman who loved him, in this case. Have her there as Thor received the ultimate gift of love from his father while Loki ended up with nothing. He would need her that day.

"If I get an invitation…" she smiled.

"I'll make sure you will be the first to get one." He murmured. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, my dear." He said as the reached the end of the bridge. "Think of me before you go to sleep. Of my kisses. Soon, hopefully, I will be able to accompany you as your husband. Until then… Know that my thoughts are with you every waking hour."

"When you are not playing pranks on people…" she laughed. "Live your life, Loki. Enjoy yourself. You will have to become a docile husband soon enough. Until then, do not spend your time missing me too much."

He smiled at her, "We will have a much greater time together than I could possibly have alone." He kissed her deeply. "Farewell, my Queen."

"Fairwell, true King of Asgard." She murmured into the kiss before she walked away, leaving the bridge for Iceland.

Loki walked back to Heimdall, "I trust you will keep an eye on her. Men will still come to claim her, even though she is engaged now."

"Worried she will leave you for someone better?" Heimdall sneered.

Loki did not respond to that.

* * *

**The end. I want to take this moment to thank all of you. For your reviews, your adding my story to your various lists, all of that means a lot to me. **

**If I may ask a favour, though: Please, as this story is now over, take your time to leave a short review. It is the only way you can let me know what I can improve about my writing. I am open to CC; it is what makes us writers better. Besides, since I am not a native speaker of English, it is incredibly important to me that you point out things about my style so that I can improve it.  
**

**I am not too sure if there will be a sequel. I will write up a little draft and see what happens. **

**My love to all of you,**

**fergie**


End file.
